naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonicfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Eggman
Doctor Ivo Robotnik, better known by the alias Doctor Eggman, is the arch-nemesis of Sonic the Hedgehog and one of the five main antagonists of the series. As an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who dreams of dominating the world, his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are endlessly thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Background Physical Appearance Eggman is a tall Human scientist with beige skin and has a bald-shaped head. His name was given based on his body. His upper torso is more round than the bottom portion, like an upside-down egg and has smooth, yet broad shoulders. He also has a large pink nose and a short and smooth brown mustache on his face with a darker color scheme running across his face. Eggman wears a red turtlenecked jacket with yellow cuffs, and golden buttons, a pair of prince-nez glasses with blue tinted lenses, a pair of gray binocular-like goggles with a black strap and green lenses in his top head, black baggy pants and a pair of black boots with high rims. He also carries a gauntlet-like device on his right wrist. Personality Dr. Eggman is a short-tempered, egomaniacal, raucous and pompous evil mastermind genius. He has all the qualities of a classic villain: he looks, talks, and dresses like a bad guy and possesses the psychotic sense of self-entitlement that urges him to conquering the world, the destruction of his enemies or both. A would-be tyrant, he has a hunger for power and desires as well attention, adulation and a little respect. He holds a high view on himself which makes him so incredibly arrogant that he denies his past failures and even finds his terrible actions justified. Driving by a constant desire to ultimately enslave the entire world, he is determined to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, even if that means destroying homes, getting into otherwise awkward situations or teaming up with an enemy more powerful than he is. His uncaring personality is mostly due to his over-inflated ego, as he only views himself with utmost pride. Matching his arrogance, Eggman is rather vain. He is very concerned with what he and his robots look like, and he takes great pride in his mustache, which he grooms professionally and would give up his chance at power to preserve. Eggman is also very arrogant and narcissistic to himself; possessing a psychotic belief of self entitlement of controlling the world and beyond and constructs countless technological wonders in his own image to fuel his massive ego. His main plans is to create the ultimate utopia, the Eggman Empire, are always in full swing, and he does not care where to start it -- in the end, he plans for it to encompass all of Earth and even beyond. His abominable laughter and maniacal declarations contrast his self-professed softer side as a romanticist, feminist, and gentleman. Despite his and Sonic's constant feud, he has secretly developed a begrudging respect for the hedgehog. Although Eggman is a villain, he helps Sonic and co. when the world is at stake - though the reason is always because he knows there would be nothing left for him to conquer if the planet was destroyed. Eggman has never shown a willingness to do good or help others without it serving his own ends in some shape or form. While displaying a comical disposition later on in the series, he is quite clearly a cruel minded and brutal man who will use any opportunity presented to him to fuel his self-serving desires, even if that means exploiting worldwide catastrophes to obtain power and dominance. From abducting and transforming animals into robot armies, to leading large scale attacks on a terrorist level, Eggman's numerous crimes and exploits continuously transition into more destructive ramifications. He never acknowledges the results of his actions such as the pollution from his fortresses and strongholds that poison the surrounding environments or the ruins that are left from his own attacks on various cities and lands. His exploits have led to numerous tragic events, such as Chaos flooding and utterly destroying all of Station Square and Dark Gaia nearly consuming the whole planet, as well as leaving numerous areas, lands, and even planets in ruins and threatened the welfare of time, space, and the universe itself. Despite his intelligence, Eggman is deranged, immature and buffoonish in behavior, and his schemes are usually more annoying rather than threatening. While his pride and arrogance are his core parts, they are also his greatest weakness, as they make him far too overconfident and lead to his downfall. He is also self-deluded to the point that he thinks that others secretly admire him and that the reason people make fun of him is because they are jealous. Likewise, he is laidback and somewhat of a doofus, not using necessary parts for his robots, geeking out with Tails in a battle, and sneaking in on his enemies to plant a robot rather than using the opportunity to attack them in their sleep. Also, when in situations way over his head, he will often degrade himself by begging for help. Because of his flaws, no one really considers him a true "bad guy," indicating that he is not as evil as he makes himself out to be. However, while things might not always work out for Eggman initially, he is always working behind the scenes, either with hidden agendas or manipulation of others, to get the upper hand and come out on top. However, despite his desire for world domination, Eggman does have a human side, and does not appreciate senseless destruction, tormenting and killing from other individuals and forces who are beyond his control. He is shown to be disgusted and shocked at the thought that his own grandfather would sacrifice his own people for the sake of research and aid the Black Arms. This demonstrates that even if Eggman does not mind causing chaos and destruction, he ultimately knows that there is a line that others should not cross and was afraid his grandfather did so through betraying humanity and aiding a species that wanted to eliminate the human race. This shows that the doctor has some form of loyalty to the human race and could not fathom the idea of betraying his own species to that of a vicious and demonic alien empire, despite some of their actions mirroring his own in terms of the scope of their plans and the destructive ramifications of their actions. History Powers and Abilities Intelligence *Genius Intellect - Eggman's most astounishing trait is his scientific intellect. His IQ is at a level of 300. Other Skills *Brilliant Expert Mechanic and Inventor in Both mechanics and robots *Highly proficient in many forms of Piloting, Aerial Fights and Driving *Above-average Physical Strength *High Running Skills *Capable Extreme Gear rider Equipment * Inventions *Badniks Relationships Family * Allies *Eggman Empire **Orbot **Cubot **Badniks *Doctor Eggman Nega *Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) *Rouge the Bat (Depending on Rouge's goal) *Military of the Earth Empire ** *Otogakure ** *Team Seigen ** Neutral * Enemies/Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (Arch-nemesis) *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit **Cheese *Big the Cat **Froggy *Sticks the Badger *Zach the Hedgehog *Spartan Family **Sam Spartan **Candace Spartan **Kevin Spartan **Grandpa Spartan *Silver the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *New Freedom Fighters **Sally Acorn **NICOLE the Holo-Lynx **Antoine D'Coolette **Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette **Rotor the Walrus **Cosmo the Seedrian **Alice the Chipmunk **Alejandro the Lion *The Chaotix Agency **Vector the Crocodile **Espio the Chameleon **Charmy Bee *The Babylon Rouges **Jet the Hawk **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross *Team Dark **Shadow the Hedgehog (Depending on Shadow's goal) **Rouge the Bat (Depending on Rouge's goal) **E-123 Omega *Naruto Uzumaki *Ichigo Kurosaki *Avatar Korra Theme Songs * Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also *Doctor Eggman/Battles & Events Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Human Category:Robotnik/Kintobor Family Category:Inventors Category:Eggman Empire Category:Military of the Earth Empire Category:Villains Alliance Category:Main Antagonists Category:Genius Intellects Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Series Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Main Characters